14 April 1912 MarBert (JULIESOPRANO)
by sBerry181
Summary: Find out what happens if Mary and Bert get to know each other on the TITANIC. A dramatic love Story, definetly AU, includes CD. Rated for violence, adult themes and Drama. I own neither Mary Poppins nore TITANIC. R
1. TITANIC

_ 14. April 1912 MarBert_

A/N Dear readers. I've already published this story once but unfortunately forgot my account details and had to create a new profile. So now I've got the time and energy to rewrite this story. Have fun :) R&R

I don't own 'Mary Poppins' and I also don't own Titanic.

Love, **sberry**, former JulieSoprano

10. April 1912 – Chapter 1

It was a sunny day. Everyone who looked at the Titanic was mesmerized.

This ship was the largest one worldwide and it was an honour to be a part of the First journey from Southhampton to New York.

Mary Elizabeth Poppins was one of the lucky english ladys who posessed a First class suite.

Although she was far from happy.

Mary stood in front of the gigantic ship and wondered how hard it must have been to build such a machine.

Her fiancé told her it was nothing special, that she mustn't worry her pretty little head about such things.

It was way to complicated to explain the skill of building a ship to a WOMAN! Mary's fiance John Brown was treating her like she was some kind of gold statue which needs to be protected all the time.

Mary's mother always taught her how to be the perfect lady, hostess and daughter.

It was always _„don't touch that"_, or _„darling that isn't the thing a lady like you is supposed to do"_.

Mary always wanted to be a mother of at least three children, to be a normal wife to a man who isn't a lazy ass like John.

Of course she never dared to say that out loud. But the mere thought of the life she will lead once she becomes Mrs. Mary Elizabeth Brown is terrifying.

Lost in her thoughts Mary didn't notice her fiance sneaking up on her.

Only when he put his hands around her waist from behind she notices his presence.

„_Hello young lady. What are you thinking about? Could it be... the wedding perhaps?"_

No, she definetely wasn't thinking about the wedding, Mary loathed the fact that once they were in New York she would have to present herself in front of a huge crowd of people she didn't even know and act as if she was a terrible snob.

Then she would wear a long wedding gown which is (of course) only tailored for her and her make up would be flawless.

She would marry John and become his wife in every aspect of life.

Mary snaps out of her reverie and says _„Oh, I'm sorry darling. I was just...admiring the ship. It is gigantic you know and...I am just so excited to..."_. _„Yes honey I know it is soooo interesting. But please don't run away again because I have more important things to do, than to worry about my soon to be wife. I want you to stay in our compartment once we get on that ship, do you understand? No wandering around in the work class levels, ok?"_ What was he thinking? Of course she would „wander around"!

It was her nature and even though everyone tried to tame her, she knew that no one could change her personality.

„_Oh...of course darling. I wouldn't want you to worry about me. With all your work...I will be a nice girl, promised."_

Mary always lied to him about these matters, because he would only argue if she didn't.

„_That's my girl"_, John replied cheekily and stole a quick kiss.

Mary smiled, even though in her heart she cried.

When was this nightmare going to end?

„_Everyone on board please!"_, a loud voice commanded the passengers. Mary took her handbag and started to walk towards the ship.

Once inside she couldn't help but stare at the unique beauty of the Titanic.

The dominating colours of the foyer were ivory, red and white.

It made Mary feel, as if she were in a palace.

„_Mary darling, come lets go to our room. We need to rest a little before breakfast is served in the salon."_ Mary's mother Ellen announced.

„_Oh mother I am not in the least tired. Could I do some exploring? I promise I won't do anything stupid."_

Here it was again. Mary's very unladylike stubborn attitude.

„_Honey please. How often do I have to tell you, that you are not a tramp but a beautiful young lady! And as such you can't just...explore a ship! What would my friends say? Please, for once behave yourself!"_

Mary felt as if her mother had punched her in the face.

If her father would still be alive he would have defended her, maybe even sneaked out with her.

Unfortunately he died five months ago and her mother didn't seem to grieve at all.

„_Yes mother. I promise"_ In the end Mary couldn't stand up to her mother and had to (again) make a pie crust promise.

Katia (Marys maid) carried her luggage and seemed to have trouble with seven (!) suitcases.

„_Katia, let me help you! You can't carry that by youself!"_ Mary took two bags from Katia and climbed the stairs.

„_Oh no Ma'm. This is my job after all. You are not allowed to do this yourself. Because you are.."_.

„_Yes I know, I am a lady and it is against protocoll to help employees. How many times do you want to tell me this stuff? And how often, pray tell, did I advise you to call me Mary?! I am not an old grandma...yet"_

The young woman really liked her maid but she always needed conviction that Mary was different than all the other rich women.

„_Ok, I know how stubborn you are so...I give up. And...Ma'm."_

Mary gave her the evil look.

„_I mean MARY, thank you."_.

„_For what?"_, she replied.

„_For...being different. It is hard to find nowadays." _

Mary put down the bags and pulled Katia into a warm hug.

„_Thank you"_, she nearly sobbed.

„_For what Mary?"_.

„_For accepting me the way I am."_

When they arrived at their suite the women fell on the bed from exhaustion. _„My my, what the hell did my mother put in her suitcases? A few dead bodies?"_.

„_No Mary I think it's mostly her beauty stuff. You know...daily face lifting, a few syringes of botox, holy stones for your inner Feng Shui.."_

They were both laughing so loud, that they began to cry.

These were the moments Mary loved the most. When she didn't have to care about her face, clothes and attitude.

The times she could just be herself an laugh freely.

She would definetly miss that.

„_What in the name of god is going on here?" _Mary's mother interrupted the scene.

„_Oh mother...I...I just helped Katia carry your luggage upstairs. No one saw us if you want to know."_

Her mother just stared but was too tired to yell ar her.

Once she left the room Mary turned to Katia.

„_Could you do me a favor?"_.

„_Um...what kind of favor?"_ Mary gave her an innocent look.

„_Oh no, no, no, no. I know what you're up to. We can't do that. It's to dangerous!"._

„_Oh come on Katia. It is the first time I am on a ship. It's only natural I want to do some exploring."_ She put on her best puppy look.

„_No"_.

„_Alright. You don't have to accompany me. Just don't tell John or my mom where I am, ok?"._

„_I don't know...I hate lying."._

„_Who says you have to lie? Just change the truth..It won't hurt...Pleaaaaase.". „Alright, alright! But don't stay away too long.". _

„_Aww, thank you Katia! You're the best!"_. Mary jumped from the bed and left the room.

3rd class

„_Hey lad, c'me on. We ave t'o find our cabin."_ Jim informed his friend Bert, who was leaning against the railing.

„_Waita minute Jim. Corr look at t ocean! It's amazing ain't it?"_ Bert said dreamily.

„_Yeah o course but we ave t find our room. Ths such a huge ship we will get lost if It's dark. Besides y can still look at t water later."_.

„_Alright bud. I can't wait t arrive in New York. People say t's a huge city. Only saw pictures o it."_.

„_Well Bert y' know what people say. America is the country of possibilities."_. _„Yes, but I think London's still me favourite place on th entire world."_.

„_C'me on stop with ya whining. New York will need hard working people like us bud."_ Jim replied.

„_Yeah, you'r right Jim. Let's look for our cabin."_.

Even though the Titanic was gigantic on the outside, it had very small corridors. Well maybe not in 1st class.

Bert and his friend Jim saved money for years, just to afford a ticket for the Titanic to New York.

„_Wow, bud look a this! We ave a view directly to th' front deck. Aint tha great?"_ Bert could always find beauty in the most trivial things.

He never had much as a child, so he didn't miss anything.

The cabin he shared with Jim was more than enough for him.

It contained two small plank beds, a little closet and a tiny bathroom with a sink, toilette and shower in it. He didn't need more to live.

„_Yeah, t's great Bert."_.

„_Hey Jim, ya up for some exploring?"._

„_Arg...actually I wanted ta nap a little. If ya don't mind."._

„_No, of course not. Take ya rest. I will go by myself. See ya later."._

And with that Bert went out of his cabin and headed straight to the front deck, where he could have a great view of the wide ocean.

A little while later...

Mary leaned against the railing of the ship and admired the refletion of the sunlight on the ocean.

It glistened more than thousand diamonds ever could.

John would think this idea absurd, because he didn't treasure such simple things like sunshine on the water.

Mary once again was deep in thought when she heard someone clear his throat. At First she thought it was John until...

"_Hello." _A warm voice said.

She didn't turn to look at the intruder because she thought it was just another upper class guy, trying to flirt with her.

„_Hello."_ Mary replied out of politeness.

„_Ahem, may I ask wot such a beautiful young lady as yourself is doing out here all by her'self?"._

Upon hearing his cockney accent Mary turned to see who was talking to her so bravely.

This man was much taller than her and well build.

But what drew her attention most were his enchanting eyes.

They were as blue as the ocean and she couldn't help but stare at them.

„_I just needed some fresh air that's all."_ she replied, still looking into his eyes. _„Oh of course. Th's ships very crowded, so I completely understand. Oh, where are me manners, I'm Herbert Alfred, but everyone calls me Bert."_ He said holding out his hand for her.

Mary hesitated a moment but then placed her white hand in his tanned one.

He planted a gentle kiss upon it and she had to hide a blush.

„_M- my name is...Mary, Mary Elizabeth Poppins."_ She stammered.

Bert had to smile at her shyness. _„Well Ms. Poppins, It's a pleasure t meet ya.". „Likewise."._

„_So mh..where are y from?". _

„_I'm from London. What about you?"._

„_Wow, me too. A pity I never met such a wonderful lady before."_ .

Mary smiled at him and stared into his eyes. Ruuuuuump. The engine of the ship started to run and Mary nearly fell, but before she hit the ground she felt two strong arms encircle her waist to hold her upwards.

„_Woah woah, I got'cha.". _

„_Thank you Mr. Alfred.",_ she replied grateful.

„_Aw, Mr. Alfred was me father, Bert 's good for me."_.

Mary had to hide a smile.

„_Then I insist you call me Mary as payback."_ ,she said bold.

„_It's a pleasure. So what..."_

„_Mary! MARY where are you?"_.

„_Oh, I have to go, my maid is calling for me."._

She tried to flee but Bert grabbed her arm.

„_Can I see you again?"_.

She felt butterlies rise in her stomach at his question. _„I, em..." - "MARY!"- "Sorry, I have to go.". So the young lady pulled away from Bert and ran towards her maid._

„_MARY! Where are you?"._

„_I'm coming!"_.

She ran to Katia.

„_Mary, they were asking for you. I didn't know what to say so I, I told them you took a shower."_.

„_Katia, you are such a bad liar, you know that don't you. Ok, come on, we need to hurry up."._

Together they ran along the corridor and into their suite.

When they were settled on the couch of their room Katia shot Mary a suspicious glance.

„_What?" _Mary demanded.

„_Mary...what were you doing out there?". _

_"Well I admired the ocean and dreamt a little."_

_"Where you all by yourself_?".

_"But why of course Katia!"_

_"Are you absolutely sure about this? I thoght I heard you talking to somebody."_

_"Okay, okay. I wasn't alone. There was this guy. His name is Bert and we talked a little. I that forbidden?"._

_"Of course not Mary, you just see´m a little distracted."._

_"I'm fine.". _When Mary saw Katia's sceptical look she growled:_ "I am fine. End of story!". _

So the older woman let it go...for now.

Shortly after their conversation, her fiance entered the suite.

„_Hello darling. How are you feeling?"_.

„_Fine, thank you."_ Mary answered while he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

„_Do you care for some breakfast, darling?"_.

„_That sounds great. Just let me change into something more...appropriate first."._

„_Of course, but don't take too long."._

John gave her a seducing look and ran his fingers along her neck before she left. Mary knew that John wanted her, but she was positive that she had no intention of giving herself to him if she could prevent it.

She wasn't actually hungry but she needed distraction from feeling guilty for leaving Bert behind.

Whenever she thought of him butterflies flew in her stomach but suddenly she felt fear.

What if he wouldn't want to see her again if he found out she was a high society lady.

What if he was disgusted with her.

Mary felt a pang of sadness within her until John approached


	2. desperate

14 April 1912 – MarBert

Hey It's me again. Today Chapter 2 is up. I hope you'll like it.

I neither own ‚Mary Poppins' nor ‚Titanic'.

Once Mary changed into her favourite white dress with the flowing skirt and the red belt John and her ventured into the salon to have their breakfast.

They didn't even cross the threshold when they saw her mother waving at them. Judging by the various, elegant men that surrounded her, she was looking for another rich husband.

It was infuriating really! Sometimes the woman asked herself if her mum didn't poisoned her dad, but these thoughts were utterly inappropriate and unproven accusations.

„_Darling! Come over here I'd like you to meet my friends." _Ellen replied in her annoying, high pitched voice.

Mary just smiled and sat down next to her. The men took her hand and planted wet kisses on it, and they lasted much longer than appropriate.

She never liked these kind of people. They were just like John.

Always looking for a beautiful woman, praise her with compliments and expensive gifts, treat her like a trophy and always neglect her for business.

In high society class one doesn't marry because of love.

If you try to convince someone that you would only marry a man, whom you love, people would just scoff and then shoot a disapproving look at you.

Exept for the fact that the five gentlemen always stared atMary and one of them even dared to touch her knee underneath the table (!) breakfast was uneventful. She excused herself and went straight to the suite to grab her favourite book and sit down at the upper deck. Mary always liked reading outside, it made her feel alive, like she could just jump into the book if the surroundings fit. Nevertheless the story at hand fascinated the girl immensely and again she forgot everything around me...

**A few hours later...**

„_Mary! Mary!"._She felt something hot against her cheek.

Oh no, she fell asleep while reading her favourite book...that's embarassing! _„Mhh, what?"_ .

All of a sudden John started kissing her. First her lips, then he moved down to Marys collarbone and eventually neck.

„_Mary, you look absolutely beautiful when you're asleep, like an angel."._

Geez, he was persistent! John grabbed her by the waist and pulled her on top of him. The young woman had to do something, because they were sitting, or better, sprawled on a bench behind the railling of the Titanic. So she started to turn away from their kiss.

„_John, no! Please we are on deck of a ship!"._ As if he was pulled out of a trance, John stood up and held out his hand for his fiance to take it.

Her confused gaze urged him to explain: _„Darling, you're right of course...as always. Come on, let's get you out of the cold."_ .

Mary took his hand and they wandered back to their suite. No one said a word, so she listened to the calming noises of the ocean.

„_Mary, why don't you change into something nice and we will have dinner?"._

„_W- What time is it?"._

„_9.30 pm. Why?"_

All of a sudden Mary felt claustrophobic and wanted to take a walk outside. _„Actually, darling, I'm not really hungry...all of this swaying of the ship is starting to affect my stomach.",_ she lied.

„_Well then I suggest you rest a little sweetheart."_ John smiled and left.

The beautiful lady put on a coat and ventured out, hoping to see Bert somewhere. Then she saw him, sitting on a bench at the front deck.

9.35 pm.

Bert sat on the bench at the front deck and held something in his hands which looked like a scetch pad.

Mary soon realised he was drawing the sunset.

She decided to make her presence known by making a subtle cough.

It worked because now he turned in her direction and smiled heartily.

„_Good Evening mademoiselle.", h_e greeted with a slight bow.

„_Bon soir monsieur. If you want to speek french, do it the proper way."_ She remarked smartly.

Ooops, here it was again, her running mouth. Mary wanted to apologise but Bert just laughed.

„_Oho someone is smart ere. Can ya speek fluent french?". Mary smiled and looked down at her feet._

_"Well, yes I do. I can also speek german, spanish, russian and a little chinese."._

Bert was impressed but noticed her obvious shyness about the topic.

_"Please don't be mad at me, but judging th way ya dress, talk and look I think ya re a few classes beyond me on this ship and in life, aren't y?"_ .

There was no malice in his voice and yet Mary flinched.

„_I wouldn't say I'm above you that sounds wrong in so many ways, I was just born into a rich family, that's all there is to it.."_

„_So it's true right? 1st class?"._

Mary could only nod. All she wanted to do was run away, so the woman turned away from him.

Bert grabbed her arm gently and said: _„No, Mary I'm sorry! I didn mean ta offend ya. I just want t know ya better. To be honest, Im intrigued by ya, very much."._

She looked into his face and saw the honesty written all over it.

„_Yes, I'm a First class passenger. My mother is Ellen Poppins, who is the owner of ____Poppins Cosmetics, __which you might have heard about. I am the fiance of John Brown, a succesful business man and we have never met in London because I live in a luxury hotel. There, now you know everything about me. Happy?", she screamed_. _„Mary I don't care if you're rich, I m interested in you cause you are diffrent, ya don't seem ta feel comfortable with this donki wonki life!"._

„_If you want to say something then say it! There isn't anything I haven't heard yet!"_ .

Mary didn't know why, but suddenly she felt so overwhelmed with emotions, that her walls began to build up.

„_Mary, listen to me."._ He lifted my chin with his hand.

„_I don't ave much in me life, never ad, but I am appy. You'r not! I can see it in your eyes. They hold emotions they shouldn't even know."._

„_Oh, and what is that? We've met not even 12 hours ago and you already think you can analyse me?",_ the girl snapped.

„_Sadness Mary. Grief, but mostly desperation. Ya don't want t marry this John guy do ya?". _Bert's blunt question left her speechless for a moment.

„_That is none of your concern Mr. Alfred!"._

„_Alright, if ya say so. But listen ta me, no one can force ya t marry someone ya don't love!"._

Mary let out a bitter laugh. _„What's s funny?"_

„_Bert, people like me aren't supposed to marry out of ____love__. That's the First lesson you learn for being a lady. I am desperate, I give you that much. Sometimes I just want to stop."_

_"What da ya mean by ____stop__?"._

„_Stop being! Stop breathing, stop feeling pain! Stop thinking of how wrong everything is! Just stop!"._

Now Mary couldn't hold back any longer.

The tears threatened to fall but she was too stubborn to let her emotions run free.

In the inside she felt like falling, drowning. Everything went upside down. But on the outside she stood, face cold like a stone mask, staring daggers at the man she found so intriguing.

Suddenly Bert pulled her into a warm embrace and Mary never felt so save in her entire life.

They were the only people in her unsiverse and time stood still.

Bert mumbled soothing words in my ear and stroked my back. Even though he expected her to cry and let it all out she didn't.

After a while he started to speak: _„Mary, I want to tell ya a little bit of myself. Are you up to that?"_ Mary only nodded.

„_Well, I'm a chimney sweep since I'm 9. Me father died young, so I had t help me mom and me little sister. Money was always rare, but we managed. When I was 15 me mother died and I had to take care for me and me little sister. She earned some money by singing and I drew portraits. Emma wants t study music, so I saved me whole money just t get on board of this ship. I want t make money in New York and send a great amount of it t her, so she can live her dream. She's everything t me."_

Mary was touched. Bert amazed her in every aspect of his being and the woman wanted to know everything about him.

„_But why travel to New York to earn money?"_

„_Well, I heard they lookin for hard working people and pay good. So t was me only option."._ Bert smiled, but Mary could see tears in the corner of his eyes.

„_You miss her, don't you?", _she asked tentatively.

„_Yes. Day an night she is the only one I think about. I wonder what shes up ta, every day. She would like ya you know."._

„_Do you really think so?"._

„_Mhh. Yes, 'cause you ave a kind heart."._

„_Thank you Bert. And I'm sorry for snapping at you like I did.". _He gave her a reassuring smile and Mary knew everything was forgotten_._

The couple stood nearly 20 minutes like that and didn't notice the darkness surrounding them.

Suddenly she remembered the scatch pad. _„What were you doing when I came here?"_.

„_I, um...naah, just sketched a little that's all."_ Was his lame explanation.

„_Didn't you tell me you used to draw portraits?"_.

„_You are a good listener."._

„_mh mh, no distractions alright? May I have a look at them?"_

She could see that Bert usually didn't share his private „sketchings" with anyone. So Mary gave him her best puppy eyes until he handed the map to her. It was amazing! There were pictures of her favourite park in London and a nanny watching two children, then there was a sunrise and in the background one could see the skyline of the precious London.

Then she found the picture of the sunset he just drew.

When Mary wanted to close the map she discovered a picture of herself.

It must have been sketched earlier today because she wore her breakfast clothes. The portrait was perfect!

Her gaze was fixed on the ocean and like he said, her eyes definetely held a certain kind of sadness and desperation.

How anyone could draw like that was beyond her, but that made it even more fascinating.

„_That's me best one yet.",_Bert told gently.

„_These pictures are amazing! You're so talented, you could be a painter, an artist, a..."._

„_No Mary. It's just a hobby of me, nothng mor."._

She couldn't hide her slight dissapointment at his statement but accepted it regardless.

From one moment to another soft music started to play. The band was playing in the ballroom and it was just lovely.

Bert bowed and asked _„Would ya do me the honour of a dance my lady?"._

Mary had to giggle because of his overly high society behaviour and said: _„Of course my lord. The pleasure is mutual."._

So he swept her into his arms and they danced a slow waltz. Mary couldn't recall a more happier time in her life, until...

„_Mary? Mary, are you here?",_ John asked for me...


	3. Rendevous

1912 MarBert

I neither own ‚Mary Poppins' nor ‚Titanic'.

Chapter 3

Previously...

„_Mary? Mary, are you here?",_ John asked for me...

Present...

„_Is this ya fiance?"_ Bert asked silent.

Mary felt her heart break at his facial expression.

„_Yes, that's John...He, he's looking for me. I have to go, I'm sorry."._

She stepped away and shot him a sad look.

„_I enjoyed tonight...I want t"_

„_MARY?". _John's shouting got louder and louder until she couldn't stand it anymore.

The woman ran away from Bert without glancing back.

„_Yes darling, I'm right here. No need to scream your heart out.",_ she snapped. _„Mary, I was worried about you. Where the hell were you?"_ oh no, not this interrogation again. Think fast Mary, think.

„_I, um...well I discovered some dolphins and I fed them with bread..."_ Lame excuse...She berated herself within.

„_Well whatever. Come now, I want to dance at least once with my fiance this evening.". _Mary forced a smile.

Everything felt forced with John. Every laugh, sincere word, term of endearing, every kiss. She couldn't imagine being married to him or even to live with him! Everytime John crossed her mind, Mary couldn't help but wish he was Bert. But what should she do? Run away with the love of her life she only met 24 hours ago? No that would be ridiculous.

He surely didn't even feel the same for her. And if he did return the feelings, she crushed his heart five minutes ago, because she left without even glancing back. They flirted, danced, nearly kissed although she's engaged!

What must he think of her?

John guided her to the ballroom and they danced a tango. Even though he really tried to make her happy, Mary couldn't stop feeling more and more depressed. _„Oh and darling? Have you found yourself a wedding dress yet?"._

His voice brought her back to the present.

„_I, umm, no, I didn't find anything appropriate yet."_

„_Well, if I may say so...I wish you would wear something that clings to your body, you know, so that my friends will know how lucky I am."._ He gave a flirtatious wink and Mary wanted to vomit right into his face.

How could he? Ashole, bastard, stupid wretch! Ok, calm down Mary. Just breathe and count to ten.

„_We'll see darling.", _she eventually replied cryptically.

Four glasses of wine and three dances later she walked rather tipsy into her suite.

Luckily John didn't take advantage of her, because Mary had a very little tolerance towards alcohol and easily got drunk.

„_Oh my, Mary you look awful! Are you alright?", _Katia asked concerned.

„_Yes Katia I'm fine. Finer than fine. Phenomenal!"_ Right after this slightly slurred sentence she ran into the bathroom and emptied my stomach contents because, well she didn't eat since breakfast.

„_Mhh...Yes I can smell how phenomenal you are feeling. Did you drink too much?"._

„_You know Katia...now I understand the tragedy of Romeo and Juliet."._

Katia looked at me as if I was insane.

„_Mary, you know, I think you should sleep a little, because..."_

„_Oh no! I know you think I'm crazy, but I know what I'm doing, and I know that my life is way too complicated right know! I', starting to fall for someone who isn't my fiance and I detest the man I'm supposed to marry. That's crab, I know but my heart doesn't want to listen to my brain and..."._

By now she started screaming.

„_Shhh, Mary, it's alright. Come on, let's get you to bed.", _Katia said while guiding me to my bed_. _

„_Alright, I am going to fetch you some water and your nightdress. You will stay right here. Ok?",s_he adviced.

„Yes". Mary didn't say anything else because she was too tired.

When she closed her eyes Mary fell into a deep, dreamless slumber.

4 hours later...

Mary couldn't ecatly remember what it was that woke her but from one moment to the other she sat up in her bed with a horrible headache.

When she stared at her reflection in the mirror the young woman got scared.

In fact she nearly fainted because Mary never looked that dreadful before.

Her brown wavy hair clung to her face, sticky and wet from crying, piercing blue eyes held big dark circles underneath them and were red and puffy because of all the salty tears she shed, the usually rosy face looked awfully pale, like a ghost and her previously curvy body wasn't curvy at all. Actually she shouldn't be shocked because she barely ate, slept and laughed the past hours. Exept when she was with Bert.

No Mary, don't go down that road again! Her inner voice screamed.

One thing was quite clear.

Mary had to put a stop on this exhausting pattern of lying, faking smiles and feeling depressed.

Fortunately the girl knew just what to do. So she fetched her make up case and started to revive her face. After only 10 minutes she once again glowed.

Cheeks and lips rosy red, eyes wide open and sparkling, hair reorganized and perfectly set. Then she put on her red evening dress and the matching slippers and walked out of the room.

It was three am. in the morning when Mary stood at the railing of the _Titanic_ and looked at the dark water which was illuminated by the moon.

Then she climbed over the railing to be exposed to the wide ocean, no longer protected by the steel bars she grabbed now from behind.

It would be better if she ended her life now. No one would find her when she drowned to the bottom of the sea.

They won't even know how she commited suicide.

Everyone could move on and live their happy lifes and John would find a girl who's obedient and sweet.

Bert would move on to. He would find a girl much prettier and smarter than her and they would produce many children and- She had to stop myself then and there. No, she would not turn back now, she had to finish what she started.

Her fingers were freezing and her lips turned blue as she stood there, grabbing the railing and fighting with herself to let go.

**Bert's POV**

I couldn't sleep. It was barely three am. in the morning but I felt too distressed to sleep only a second longer.

Why did she leave without saying goodbye? Did our conversations meant nothing to her? Didn't she feel the emotional tension between us?

On the other hand she looked rather upset at her fiances arrival.

Maybe she didn't want to go but had to.

I mean, it was better this way otherwise her fiance would have seen us together so close and god knows what he would have done.

Maybe she wanted to protect me. We needed to talk. I had to see her again but where?

I decided to clear my head a little, so I got up and dressed quickly.

Since I had no destination, I let my feet carry me somewhere and I ended up on the upper deck, where we used to meet.

Suddenly I saw her. Standing there on the other side of the railing, gripping it tightly, was Mary Poppins, the very woman that occupied my thoughts since we met. By the looks of it she was just trying to kill herself by jumping into the ice cold water.

I couldn't let that happen. The love of my life wouldn't die like that. Tentatively I stepped closer to her and cleared my throat.

„_Mary."_ , I called quietly.

She winced and her foot slipped...


	4. Le coer de la mer

14. April 1912 MarBert

Chapter 4

Previously.

„_Mary."_ I called quietly. She winced and her foot slipped...

Present.

„_Mary!"_ Bert screamed.

He ran towards her and grabbed her arm. Luckily she reagained balance and eyed him disturbed.

„_What are you doing here in the middle of the night?", _the woman asked. _„Don't ya think I could ask ya th same thing?"_ He replied silently.

„_What does it look like to you, may I ask?", _she answered annoyed.

„_A stupid stunt.", _Bert replied bluntly.

From the corner of her eye she could see Bert taking off his shoes.

„_Why do you take off your shoes?"_ The girl asked irritated.

„_Well if you jump I have to jump too.", _the manexplained.

„_But that's insane! Only the impact would suffice to kill you.",_ Mary countered. _„Maybe. But I'm more concerned bout th water temperature. T's very cold.",_ he concluded.

Mary turned her head to look at him._ „How cold?", _she asked, even though she could already tell because her lips were already deep blue.

„_Mh...I'm not exactly sure. Mayb' six to seven degrees.". _She didn't dare to flinch, just continued to stare into the ocean. Bert came closer and closer.

„_Stop! Don't go further or I'll jump.". _The woman wasn't even sure if she wanted to end her life right now but what was the alternative?

„_T's alright. Don't fret. I just want t know why your doing it."_

His calm voice made her believe everything would be fine.

Nevertheless Mary put on a cold mask and said: _„That's none of your business!"_ Once these words left her mouth she already regretted them.

Bert seemed to think of something to retord. All of a sudden he turned around and walked a few steps away. Now Mary really began to panic.

„_Y'now Mary, ya right, t's none of m business, I don't know ya that long to overstep boundaries, but I wont ya t know tha' I am going to jump right after ya and if ya don't believe m go on an try it! But I haven't lived me life enough t end it like tha but if that's the way ya wont ta play so be it."_

What the hell was he doing? He couldn't just do that!

„_Bert, don't!"_

He looked her in the eyes and she saw he truly meant it. He would do anything for her, all Mary had to do was ask.

Maybe there was a tiny chance for the both of them to be together.

True love always finds a way doesn't it? Just as she turned around to climb over the railing her foot slipped again but this time Bert wasn't fast enough to grab her. Marys hands were clasped tight around the metal of the banister and if she were to let go she would fall into the dephts of the sea.

„_Ahhh! Help!", _Mary screamed.

In an instant Bert was at her side and grabbed her hand.

„_Mary you have to push yourself up."_

„_I can't"_

„_Yes ya can!"_ He nearly screamed. So she tried her best to get back on board until she slipped a second time.

Once again it took all their strenght but finally they made it with Bert laying on top of her. Marys whole body was shaking but she didn't care.

He saved her life! In more than one way actually.

All of a sudden they heard loud footsteps approach.

Three men from the crew saw them lying there and obviously drew false conclusions because they grabbed Bert and put handcuffs behind his back.

Well of course they did. They heard her scream and then saw him sprawled on top of a fragile woman, what else should they have thought what happened? _„No! He saved my life!", _she defended him.

„_Mary, please explain yourself."._ Another voice behind them said.

It was John.

„_Well I, you know I wanted to look at the ship's propeller and must have leaned a bit too far over the railing because I suddenly slipped. I would have died if this young Gentleman wouldn't have saved me."._

John glanced a disbelieving look at Bert and then back at her.

„_If you say so my darling. I must apologise to you Mr...?"_

„_Alfred"_ Bert filled in.

„_It seems to me that you are indeed a hero."_ Everyone could hear sarcasm dripping of his every word.

John turned his attention towards Mary and started to guide her in the direction of their suite.

„_Ahem, don't you think a little recognítion would be suitable?", a_nother man asked. John only sighed but put on a fake smile anyway.

„_I should think 20 would suffice, don't you think.", h_e dismissed.

„_Oh being generous aren't we?"_ Mary asked rhetorically. John moaned and walked towards Bert.

„_Would you like to dine with us sir? You could enchant everyone with your heroic deed. Don't you think?", h_e asked.

„_Of course. I'm in.",_ Bert replied casually. John wrapped the blanket tighter around Marys body and said:

„_Darling you must be freezing! Let's get you out of the cold.", _shedidn't respond. Everything was annoying and John was far too close for her liking. After they arrived at her room he left for a little while so she could _„make myself look more presentable"_ as he so nicely put it.

She sat in front of a mirror and stared at her reflection.

Suddenly the door clicked and John entered the room.

He held a little package in his hand and sat next to her.

„_Well I wanted to wait a little before doing this, but now seems to be the right moment."._ Before Mary could ask what he meant John opened the black box to reveal a beautiful, sparkling neclace in heart shape.

She could only gasp.

„_Is this?", _the young lady choked out.

„_A diamond yes.",_ he answered casually.

„_50 carats actually."_ ,John explained further.

„_You know It's called."_

„_Le coeur de la mer", _they said at the same time. He took the necklace and put it around her neck. Admittedly it was quite heavy but nevertheless beautiful.

Mary knew he thinks she's the kind of woman who needs these precious gifts but she doesn't.

One can't buy love and it's getting more obvious every day. Out of respect she thanked him for the gift and told him to retire for the night. The two kissed goodbye and Mary went to bed with her 50 carats heavy blue diamond necklace.

R&R


	5. Revealations

14 April 1912 MarBert

Chapter 5 A/N enjoy :) R&R

When Mary woke up she had the strange feeling in the pit of her stomach that something life changing would occur that day.

Nevertheless she blamed her nervousness about dinner with John and BERT for that.

Mary wondered if Bert even owned a tuxedo or dinner suit or something like that. Not that she minded, but he would stand out of the crowd like a pink coloured dog at a funeral.

After Mary stood up, showered and changed into another blue dress of hers, she ventured towards the huge breakfast room.

Her mother and John weren't up yet, she always was he first one to raise in the morning.

Mary loved to watch the sunset, so she grabbed a cup of tea and a slice of toast and walked to the deck. Once arrived the young woman leaned over the railing, her tea in both hands and stared at the wide ocean.

_"Please don' repeat tha' stunt again fro yesterday."_, said an approaching passenger.

It was Bert.

Mary chuckled and turned towards him. _"Don't worry I won't. I wasn't in my right mind last night. Excuse my foolishness."_

_"Wow, ya talk like a well taught, intellegent lady."_.

Mary looked very hurt by this so Bert instantly apologiesed. _"Im sorry Mary. I was just s afraid tha I would lose ya."_.

She smiled that warm smile which he loved. _"Would you like to watch the sunrise with me, since you are already here?"_

_"I couldn imagine someting better."_, he replied honestly.

So they sat on a bench and did just that. At some point Mary began to shiver, so Bert put his coat over her shoulders.

Waking up from her daydream the young woman instantly flinched._ "Oh, Bert that isn't necessary really. I'm fine."._

He gave her the 'no nonsense' look and Mary let it be.

Carefully she put her head on his shoulder and said dreamily: _"You know I love watching the sunrise. You just know that it's another day, full of opportunities and chances and the earlier you wake up, the sooner you can experience that new adventure. I think I have to thank you for what you have done yesterday. If you hadn't been there I would have jumped, and then I wouldn't be able to smile at the first rays on sunshine, to listen to childrens laughter, or to catch the first snowflake with my tongue. Thank you Bert, for saving my life."_

After her little speech everything was quiet.

The woman was afraid she insulted her friend somehow.

Just when she wanted to lift her head from his shoulder he began to speak: _"Actually Mary, I haven't felt this huge amount of fear I did yesterday for years. In fact, the only comparable situation is the death of my mother. Back then I couldn't do anything and had to watch her die but last night I had a choice. I could safe your life, so I did, even though my heart nearly stopped the moment you slipped. In that moment I thought of all the questions I wanted t ask ya, of all the things I didn know abou ya. Well m ya could say, I was afraid of..."_, Bert trailed of.

_"What were you afraid of?"_, Mary asked while looking directly at his face.

_"I was afraid o losing another person I care for."._ That wasn't what he wanted to say but the situation at hand required utmost sentiment.

Mary let it go for the moment and asked if he owned a tuxedo.

Bert hadn't even thought of that yet, so his bench partner instantly stood up and held out her hand to him. After shooting her a questioning glance Mary clarified.

_"Come on Bert. I know someone who can help you with your little problem."_

She led him towards the floor of first class and stopped at a mahagony door.

Mary knocked two times on the door and they waited. A short while later a rather good fed elderly woman opened the door and screeched: _"Oh Mary! Nice to see you! Darling how are you? And who is this dashing gentleman you brought with you?"_

_"Molly, I'm fine thank you. This is Herbert Alfred, known as Bert. Bert this is Molly Brown."._ Once they shook hands she continued.

_"Well you must know he was the man wo saved my life yesterday. That's why John invited him to dinner with us. But you must know, he doesn't own a smoking and needs one desperately. Could you help us?_".

Molly could see the way Marys eyes sparkled and instantly knew she felt more than appreciation for this man. Since she's never one to deny help Molly pulled Bert with her and told Mary not to worry.

Inside Mollys suite the young man felt her critical eyes on his back.

_"Well, Mr. Alfred you look fantastic! More handsome than before in fact. You gotta know, I'm a person who doesn't talk around the bush, so I'm going to be honest with you. What are your intentions towards Mary?"_

Bert nearly fainted because of her bluntness but recovered quickly.

_"Oi, I can see you'r quite the business lady. I don't kno Mary that long, we only jus met two days ago."_

_"But you are aware of the fact she is engaged to be married." _Molly realized she hit a nerve with that one.

_"Yes o course I do. I wouldn do anythin to compromis' her. She is n amazin' woman an I woul never hurt her. O yourse ya must think Im a dead poor guyy who onli wants he money, but I don'."_

Molly looked impressed and finally smiled.

_"You know Herbert, surely you noticed Mary isn't happy at all. John wants her as his trophy. She will be even more depressed once they are married. I've known this girl all my life and she is remarkable! Smart, witty, beautiful and most important lovely. I haven't met anyone so down to earth like her. Mary could have everything. But she doesn't want to. When I saw you two in front of my door I noticed her old spark flimming again. You are good for her. Son, you've got my blessing. But before you go, there are some important rules of society you must know, otherwise everything will go wrong today."_

Bert smiled at her and tried to remember everything Molly just told him.

He had her blessing. The evening could come.

tbc for reviews :)


End file.
